huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Valkasha
Welcome to Huntik! [[image:Welcome.png|right]] '''Welcome to Huntik, Valkasha, and thank you for your edit to the ''Buzzilla Aid'' page (moved to [[Bazela Hive]])! ''' There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and keep helping out. '''Questions?''' You can ask on the [[Blog:Recent_posts|Blogs]] or on associated with our article. '''Need more help?''' The [[Project:Community Portal|Community Portal]] and [[Huntik_Wiki:Help|Huntik Help]] pages have outlines of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. will show what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. We're very happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on one of our admins' talk pages if you need help with anything. ::: [[User talk:Lhikan634|Lhikan634]] | [[User talk:Quilafa|Quilafa]] | [[User talk:Nitram86|Nitram 86]] :: 21:28 May 19, 2012 Re: Formatting Help Hey, thanks for getting in contact. I'll try to do a brief run-through on a couple formatting / layout tips. If there's anything that's left unanswered, feel free to message me again. I'm considering making an in-depth section for the Wiki pertaining to the like. I've got a bit about layouts that I started [[Huntik_Wiki:Page Layout|here]] in case any of that helps as well. ;Infoboxes It seems like your first stab at this faired better than my first meddling with the things several years back. The various infoboxes are found [[:Category:Infobox_templates|here]]. Relevant information is added after the = mark for that topic. Images are added in the format of ''|image=Image:Freelancer.jpg'', with the image width added as just a pixel number (this is 250 by default). ;Topic Headers The topic (section) headers are added to divide the information within an article (the [[Huntik_Wiki:Page_Layout|Page Layouts]] page should be able to help with that). The main headers are applied by adding Section Title to the page before the topic, replacing "Header Title" with the desired title. Sub-headers are occasionally used, such as for distinguishing between Spells Used and Bonded Titans for Seekers under the Abilities header. These are added with Subsection Title . I've been formatting this as a 2-column section myself. ;General Probably the main thing that helped me with my formatting knowledge was working with what people already created and then playing around. While editing, you can look under Source (the tab's to the left, above the editing menu). This shows what the source coding is behind a page. It can be a bit overwhelming when you're new to Wiki-Markup, but don't get discouraged here. Start small with the formatting you're looking at, don't jump into trying to actually ''create'' an infobox (you wouldn't believe how many times I almost killed one of the Wikis I oversee when trying to perform a simple edit). If you want to just play around, you can do so by creating and editing your [[User:Valkasha/Sandbox|Sandbox page]]. This helps isolate any hic-ups in early editing to a single page. And of course, if something just isn't making sense or the coding "explodes," don't hesitate to leave a message on my [[User talk:Lhikan634|Talk Page]]. I'm probably one of the more experienced with finding what's making things go goofy. : 23:24, May 29, 2012 (UTC) New TCG Namespace Vote Hey, there's a vote to see about adding a new namespace for all TCG pages. This would sort TCG-related pages separately from the main pages about the show and remove the TCG portion from what the ''' ''' template would show. The vote can be found at the [[Blog:Admin|Admin Blog]] under ''[[User_blog:Lhikan634/Community_Vote_-_New_Namespace?| Community Vote - New Namespace?]]'' to provide your input. : 05:31, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Policy Update